High precision single axis accelerometers for use in monitoring acceleration changes in various environments have taken on special importance in areas such as in space microgravity experiments. The ability of such high precision accelerometers to detect minute gravitational changes makes it necessary to avoid subjecting the high precision instruments to forces which could adversely influence the performance of the instruments.
The use of fluid damping to prevent accelerometers from having undamped oscillatory dynamic response characteristics which can result in inaccurate measurements is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,813,946 and 4,159,502 discuss the use of fluid damping in association with precision instruments such as gyroscopes and accelerometers. The damping systems of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,813,946 and 4,159,502 are not well suited for achieving the exacting damping functions required to ensure proper readings of the high precision instruments presently being used, for example, in microgravity tests and low gravity manufacturing processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,389 illustrates a viscous damper for damping linear vibrations along an axis of a vibrating beam in an attempt to isolate the instruments from the external vibrations. Again, however, the viscous damping arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,389 is not well suited for achieving the exacting requirements for properly damping high precision instruments.